Harry Potter and the Legend of Spardwell Haven
by logger31
Summary: There is a legend spoken of by wizards of the light and evil dark forces of epic proportions. A legend of the dark arts that will determine the fate of the wizarding world as we know it. This story is set in Harry's 6th year and beyond in Hogwarts. Battles will be fought, mysteries will be uncovered, many friendships develop on top of it all, love is found. H/G, HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to my story. I plan on updating this at least several times a month and i expect that it will be a long work. At present i am anticipating that this story could span several hundred chapters. So welcome and please leave reviews i read them all and will comment. Of course i give credit to JK Rowling and her excellent characters and objects in the Harry Potter series. I also give credit to any real landmarks mentioned to their respective parties.**

Chapter 1

Summer was always an interesting time for Harry; the big thing about it was that he had to deal with being back in the house where he always dreaded being. Oh he knew that the Dursley's could put up any kind of thing to wreck his way of life or make fun of him because he was what they called a freak but no matter what they still had no choice but to be wary of him, because Harry was a wizard and could do a number of things, in fact he was what much of the UK called the boy who lived because he had lived to survive one of Lord Voldemort's dark curses. So now the papers and other columnists were coming out with all kinds of stories and other fantasies about what could be going on with Harry right at that moment.

Harry had the qualities of a human being that in such a way would invite witches to tackle him to the ground just to have a chance at asking him out, if he knew what made this possible he believed it was either the glasses, the scar or even his hair that set the gals on him like crazy. Harry appreciated the attention but he didn't want them to ask him out just because he was the boy who lived, he wanted them to have genuine interest in him and believe that all things were possible.

At the present time Harry was banished to his room at 4 Privet Drive as he had just recently made a dinner the other night that disgusted the Dursley's to no end. Harry had come up with the idea that they have Shellfish for dinner as seas that allow such fish to be available surround Britain. Vernon barked at him the whole time that he was making the food and was threatening to lock him into his room if it came out burned or wasn't tender enough to their liking. Vernon had gone to the utmost ends of his shouting to make Harry angry enough that a glass of water that Vernon was drinking shattered into several pieces and earned a scolding from Petunia who was already seated waiting for dinner, according to his aunt that cup he had caused to be shattered was in the family for years and yet Harry had no remorse for breaking it with the way that he did. Accidental magic was a big thing when you had a enraged wizard in the house.

After much grumbling and cursing, Harry was finally able to sit down to his meal in peace and then the nightly discussions began. Of course Vernon went over what had gone on in his work that day and Petunia went over how many lovely flowers she had planted and then Vernon suddenly started choking, Harry alarmed, quickly went behind his uncle's back and helped loosen the piece of food that had got caught in his throat but as was the norm with Vernon's behavior he told Harry that he could handle this himself and all of a sudden an argument ensued in which Harry and his Uncle had a heated discussion on the food that night but finally Vernon had the upper hand and Harry was banished to his room for a few days and not allowed to come out.

So now Harry sat at the makeshift desk that he had in this room, it was worn and dusty and since Harry could not use magic without being found out by the ministry it would take ages for Harry to actually have motivation to put the desk to rights using non magic means, the only time he did that was when Vernon screamed him down and told him to clean up or he would be thrown out.

As Harry was sitting brooding at the desk thinking about how life was unfair and annoying to him in that house he heard a loud tapping on the window and there looking at him with her head leaning to the side was Hedwig!

Harry quickly ran to the window when he noticed that in one of her claws she had a letter with the familiar Hogwarts crest emblazoned on the front and of course with his familiar address listed on the back of it. Harry was thinking that this might be a letter that could get him out of his misery as of yet he of course did not yet know what it contained.

'Thank you girl" said Harry happily as he gently detached the letter from his familiar's claw and hoped that he would not get bitten for his trouble.

Harry quickly rushed to his trunk and retrieved a few owl treats and quickly gave them to Hedwig who quickly ate them and nipped Harry's ear in thanks.

Using one of his nails he opened the envelope and out popped 2 badges and a letter.

Harry lifted the badges closer to his eyesight and gasped. One of them had the familiar logo of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the word _Captain _below it. Harry was going to be the captain and that made him swell with pride, he would however, have a word with the deputy headmistress about the matter as soon as was possible.

Looking at the other badge his pride swelled even further with the realization that he was chosen as a Gryffindor house prefect. Now he would have privileges that would allow him to keep order in his house and also to use that luxurious prefects bathroom that had every manner of bubble bath style available. He decided that he might use that facility late at night just before curfew even if the greasy git came along, Professor Snape was always lurking the hallways looking for trouble and no doubt Harry would have to be cautious in what he was doing.

Harry placed the badges back in the envelope for now and carefully opened up the folded letter and started to read.

_Harry_

_I found out with great pleasure that you have been chosen to be Gryffindor Quiddich captain and a prefect as well for your house, as you well know many students before you have held these positions and have used them to the highest standards that Hogwarts expects. Please be mindful of the great responsibility that is now placed upon you. You must use proper decorum when dealing with matters that involve students in fellow houses and great sportsmanship on the Quidditch pitch, at present I am abroad in Zurich on business at an education conference with the Swiss ministry of magic department head for education. I will not be returning to the United Kingdom until the first week of August which in fact happens to be in a week and a half, fortunately I believe it is time that you return to your friends and thus I would like to have someone in the order retrieve you the day before your birthday if that is convenient to you, if so please reply to this letter by sending an outbound address simply entitled "The OOTP" and your owl will know where to send it, as much as I would like to receive the letter myself that is not advisable with being abroad and the possibility that the Dark Lord may intercept our communications. Please be wary Harry and report any activity out of the ordinary by waving your wand with red sparks._

_With Kindest Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was pleased at the message that the Headmaster had sent, first because of the fact that finally after an entire month of his summer with the family that he hated he would finally be able to go to somewhere where Ron and Hermione and Ginny were. He was sure that the Headmaster meant those three based on the letter, otherwise perhaps the Headmaster would have said something along the lines of the fact that he would be alone and isolated and he of course did not want that to be the case.

He heard a squawk and looked up to see Hedwig regarding him closely.

"Sorry girl" said Harry ruefully "I just need a few minutes to write my reply and ill send it back with you.

Harry quickly took a out a quill and some parchment then quickly wrote up a reply

_To the order_

_I have received a letter from Professor Dumbledore instructing me to choose a time for the order to come and retrieve me from the Dursley's if it is agreeable I would like to be picked up at 6:30 PM on July 30__th__._

_Harry Potter_

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment and pressed a seal firmly to it then he gave it to Hedwig.

"Good luck girl, make sure that letter gets to the right hands" said Harry.

Hedwig nipped him in reassurance and flew out the window.

Harry always was appreciative of what his owl had done for him, from that first day when he met her at Diagon Alley as a present from Hagrid he had used her extensively to deliver post all around the wizarding world. Each time she had went and come back with a reply. She was focused on being the most helpful owl that she could be and her strength proved that. Last school year had been the really big test with his owl as that was when Umbridge had tried to hurt her as she was delivering mail. Harry had been afraid that he would lose her then and he was very distraught over the fact but thankfully she had been nursed back to heath with great expertise. For that he was thankful.

So after that night of sending that letter off the long days and nights began until he was to be picked up and able to see his friends once again. Harry had received many letters from Ron and Hermione and one from Ginny. The letter from Ginny made Harry's heart soften in a tender way. To be honest Ginny had matured so much in the last year it was not possible for him to ignore her, she had the traits of a gal who showed superb dedication and power, her bat bogey hex was the best in the business and deserving of being demonstrated in a duel in class sometime. Harry had the strong urge to get her in a corner and snog her senseless but she was with Dean Thomas and he wasn't sure how that relationship was going. Regardless he made it a goal to help her with whatever might be needed.

Hermione, well Harry had a great interest in his bushy haired friend; she had met him all those long years ago in first year. She had grown to be the knowledge magnet that she was and was able to excel so well in classes that Harry had grown positively envious, then again she was prone to talking out of turn as Snape always tried his best to humiliate her. Still, she was focused on what she was doing and Harry knew she was trying her best not to mess up. Harry had a strong protectiveness of his friend and would be careful to make sure she was safe.

Harry had finally brought up the subject of leaving for the summer with the Dursley's and as expected Vernon did not care much but he warned the boy that he better leave his freaks outside and get out at the appointed time. Harry of course agreed to the terms eagerly. He didn't want to feel the wrath of his uncle much longer.

"I tell you boy you better keep those magic wizards at bay. I don't want them to hurt my home or my family you hear?"

Harry looked at Vernon with sarcastic pity, all this time the man had treated him disrespectfully and severely to the point that he didn't care what would happen to his Uncle. The man was crazy and barmy and no doubt Harry would be glad to get out of that house, instead of getting into an argument Harry quickly went up to his room to lessen the chance of his relatives causing an argument of epic proportions.

A few nights before Harry was to depart Hedwig had returned from delivering the letter that Harry had written to the order. She was tired and her wings were sagging. Harry quickly got her some water and owl treats and took the letter she had in her claws.

"How did I get another letter?" Harry asked.

Since Hedwig obviously could not speak back as a human could all she did was blink her eyes a couple of times.

Harry laughed "Girl, its all right if you can't answer me but I really need to learn to understand you big time."

She gave a loud amused squawk at that and Harry took that to mean that yes perhaps Harry needed language training in owl speak. Regardless Hedwig was an owl that understood human traits but yet when a wizard or witch spoke to her all she gave back was chirping, squawking or nipping on a piece of flesh that was readily available.

Turning away from Hedwig for a moment he gently opened the letter and read:

_Harry_

_How is your summer going? It's getting unbearable without you here at the Burrow at least all of us in the fam really hope the order will let you stay here for the rest of the summer, as for me I am working on honing my Quiddich skills for the upcoming year. I want to be the best chaser that there ever was but I bloody realize it's going to be hard if we have tons of Gryffindors trying out for the position. Are you going to be captain this year? If so I would love to be your deputy captain with you, to be honest Ron is just not ready to help._

_I know in that mind of yours that you have reservations about being captain yourself Harry because you have a war to fight with You-Know-Who. Please consider my intentions. Dean and I are on rocky footing right now; he is way to obsessed over me. I can take it to a point but eventually it may get to be too much. I realize you may not care about my relationships but I know that as clumsy as I am around you being friends with the chosen one is still great. See you soon Harry._

_With Love_

_Ginny_

Harry read the lines closely and his heart swelled with every word. Deputy Captain? Harry had thought about this for some time. Obviously a girl could put the team in line and motivate them to do the right things on the field, but she would need to be trained heavily in the ways of the strategy and leadership to survive the position. Up until now there had never been a deputy or co captain in the Gryffindor house Quidditch team so this was something else that he would have to bring up with McGonagall when he had a chance.

Turning to Hedwig Harry chuckled "Well girl I won't be sending a letter back this time I will talk to her in person. So you can go hunt or sleep. I bet you had a long flight over to the Burrow."

Hedwig nipped his ear and put her head under her wing.

Finally the day of his departure arrived, as of yet Harry had no idea whether he would have a birthday party. The Dursley's hardly cared as it was; all they gave him was socks or some other clothing item that stunk like a skunk. Harry didn't think that Privet drive had that many skunks about.

Harry had packed up his trunk and Hedwig was in her cage. Once whoever was going to pick him up arrived he would let Hedwig fly on her own to wherever he was going.

Harry was waiting downstairs eagerly to depart as Vernon and Petunia sat in the living room watching the telly.

"So under an hour then boy?" asked Vernon.

"Yes" said Harry "you realize though I am not responsible if they knock down the door and barge their way in into the house?"

Vernon's face turned red ' I won't have your bloody friends setting one toe or nail inside my house again not after what happened to Dudley. You frightened my boy so badly he had nightmares for months on end. I want him to grow up nightmare free without wizards clouding his sleep!"

Harry shook his head at his Uncle's tirade.

A moment later there was a sharp rap on the front door.

Before his Uncle could react Harry quickly opened the door and ran outside.

There on the front porch was none other then Severus Snape with his epic sneer.

Harry immediately had a fit of rage boil inside of him.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I trust you are ready? We don't have all day you know."

"Sir, why of all people did the order send you?" asked Harry.

"You don't think other members of the order might be busy right at this moment?" asked Snape "My your father would have been much more patient if he was still alive I'm sure."

Harry took out his wand but almost at once Snape had it in his hand with a muttered spell.

"You will not strike a superior Potter!" Snape screamed, "You will restrain yourself at once!"

Harry growled angrily, "Give me back my wand professor it is not your property!"

Harry had his hands balled in fists at his side.

"You will calm your demeanor or your wand will not see your hand until you are settled with your friends!" shouted Snape with a menacing sneer added on.

Harry calmed down then, as it was, not having your wand while in transit was a scary prospect, he wanted it on him at all times.

Harry felt calm enough to continue "Why didn't someone else I know wish to do this professor?"

Snape looked at him questionably for a moment "Potter, much of the order is currently occupied with training at this time, they want to make sure that they are ready at a moments notice if the war gets out of hand. I know enough about defense that my presence wasn't needed; as such I was tasked with picking you up by the acting head of the order while the Headmaster is abroad.

"And who might that be?" Asked Harry.

"That auror, Moody I believe" Snape looked at Harry trying to get his response.

"Professor Moody" Harry shook his head "He taught us in defense, he made the entire class do unforgivable's and I do not think professor Dumbledore approved one bit!"

'That was not professor Moody" Snape said 'it was a death eater plainly trying to get you to the Dark Lord, he was polyjuiced from the ground up. You know what happened from there in fact my master is most displeased that you were able to evade him, but that is not the point at the moment. I need to get you to the Burrow."

"What are the death eaters doing? Asked Harry.

"That is not your place to ask Potter" Snape glared at him" I report the activities of his forces on a regular basis but I must insist that this be kept a private matter, if by some shocking reason the headmaster says you can join the order who am I to stop you, but be warned much of what I report is meant only for the leadership, it must stay that way, now then where is your trunk?"

"It's in my room professor but that is hardly the point" said Harry

Instead of answering him however the potions master swished his wand a few times and Harry heard a clunk coming from his bedroom window.

"I have moved your trunk to the Burrow and it awaits your arrival Potter. I suggest you quit your daft ways and follow me, enough talk about the Dark Lord's followers."

Before Harry could offer a retort Snape grabbed his wrist and they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, chapter 2 is ready to be read. Please feel free to review my story. I read all of them (reviews). I give credit for anything in here related to Harry Potter to its rightful author the great JK Rowling herself. Any real life objects and landmarks i give credit to the respective parties. The story will be general and slow to begin with as i continue to write these chapters, but action is coming and it is sure to be a great adventure, as i said before this is going to a super large work. Now on to the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Harry felt like he was going through that tube, at least that feeling that he always received whenever he was in an apparative state in transit, he was being squashed like nothing else mattered.

Finally after several minutes Harry and his hated teacher finally were in front of the familiar place that he called home at least for him. The Burrow with its shiny welcoming lights in the windows was a welcome sight for the boy who lived. He took a moment to think about the last time he had been here, when the Order of the Phoenix was holding its regular meetings on the war since Voldemort had returned, in essence Harry remembered how large the house was and the many rooms inside, he figured at once that his room would be shared with Ron again, that had been an interesting experience trying to focus on getting along with him in there, but they had grown closer as friends for good reason.

"Let us make our presence known Potter," Snape said leading him to the door at a brisk pace. The robe that the professor had on billowed like crazy and Harry never was going to get over how it managed to do that when Snape was in classes or in other functions. This brought him again to the subject of why the professor had been tasked with bringing him here and not Remus or perhaps Tonks. Snape had said that the order was in training but what for? Could Voldemort be planning an attack that required this much training?

"Mr. Potter, since this is obviously something you have been looking forward to days no doubt, you can signal our presence." Snape stood a ways off and pushed Harry towards the door.

"Don't you dare push me professor!" Harry glared at his potions master "I'm old enough to know what do to and how to actually walk thank you very much!"

"Were we in class right now Potter I have no doubt that I would be deducting points for your cheek!"

"Oh really," Harry looked at him pointedly 'You always have to find a way to deduct points from Gryffindor and humiliate my friends at the same time, now is not any different, you just don't stop your bloody tirades do you?"

"Your language Harry!" Snape shouted with a pointed sneer "I will not be smothered when your wanton behavior is this way. You have been taught the right principles of treating your teachers with respect have you not?"

"No I haven't at least not in your case, why should I even be coming to your classes if all you do is shred and demoralize my friends and I? You show no remorse at all you just going right on a head and delete points from us like it's no big deal.

"Unlike the other professors Potter I like to actually have a class of order and good conduct, when you do potions like I have been doing for many years you will realize that good witches and wizards tend to listen to their higher authority with much better conduct than you."

Harry raged severely at this comment but he didn't want the Weasley's to suddenly burst out of their house and see the 2 men arguing.

"Now let us greet your little friends," pressed Snape "I don't have all day."

Harry would definitely bring the subject up as much as could during the school year. He wouldn't let the despicable git get away with it.

Harry then looked at that door in front of him. This door was the entryway to a family that really cared about him. He really wished he could live here every summer.

He knocked on the door loudly a few times and after a minute a blur of red came running out and he was suddenly being hugged tightly and hot breath was flowing over his ear. Harry shivered and after a moment the gorgeous figure of Ginny Weasley backed up so he could see her.

"Ginny," that was the first word that came out of his mouth "I've missed you"

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder and said "I've missed you too Harry. You have no idea how I've wanted you here."

Harry let her relax that way for just a moment.

'Professor would you care to come in for dinner, its hot and waiting. I'm sure you must be starving" Ginny put her hand behind her and gestured inside.

"I suppose," said Snape "but only for a few moments. I must get back to other business."

"Of course sir, please come in everything is waiting" Ginny turned and started heading back inside.

The 2 men followed behind her. This was probably one of those few moments when Harry and the professor could walk side by side and not be bickering. The main factor is that they were soon going to be in another family's presence and as such good conduct would probably be a good bet right about now.

Soon they entered the kitchen and there was Mrs. Weasley busy cooking some sirloin steaks and crumpets.

'Harry!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over and gave Harry a hug then seeing Snape next to him "good evening professor. I do hope you are well."

Harry noticed the differences of greeting between the two of them. Obviously Harry was not sure what kind of relationship was between them no doubt that Mrs. Weasley was suspicious of Snape and his activities as a spy for the order but she appeared to not think that Snape would be a problem at least from the outset.

"Well sit down I have dinner coming right up. You must both be starving after all you went through." Mrs. Weasley was watching the oven with renewed interest, given the fact that this was a magical oven it should not have not taken to long at all the food should have been done quicker but in this case She must have been waiting to see how well they wanted their steaks done.

"Harry and Severus what will it be, how well done do you want your steaks?"

"Well done ma'am," said Harry and the potions master replied with the same.

In no time at all a steak was on Harry's plate and then the potions master had his in a jiffy as well, from Harry's standpoint they were probably the best made steaks in all of Britain, suddenly Harry felt a brush of air next to him and Ginny was there looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Harry was having a rush of thoughts going through his head, wasn't she with Dean at this time, why was she constantly getting close to him. Harry did of course welcome the advances, still the only real love he had felt up to that point was with Cho Chang and Harry knew how that had turned out.

Harry smiled at her for a moment then he asked a question "Where are Ron and Hermione? Were they supposed to be here already?"

Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove as she was cleaning up looking at Harry with calm eyes.

"Ron and Hermione are in Malaga Harry, they are on holiday for at least another week, in fact they started just 2 weeks ago, her parents offered to pay Ron's expenses and I think he couldn't be happier. Then again I have been getting frequent letters from him saying that he was getting impatient to see you. I guess he really just wants to be your mate through and through.

"I have been sending him and Hermione letters pretty frequently have they actually made references to that when they write you? Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact they shared with me some of the stories you wrote about the goings on with your relatives quite amusing I must say even if they do treat you disrespectfully" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry laughed a bit at that. He had written some stories in his letters meant to really make his relatives angry, thankfully they were never able to read them since Harry usually only put his letters in the mailbox when they were out in Surrey buying things for Dudley or for the house. Harry had a faint thought just then about the fact that everything he owned was hand me downs from Dudley. He really needed to buy some new clothes, he supposed that he would ask Mrs. Weasley if they could go to muggle London sometime to buy clothes that actually fit him and weren't old and hole covered.

Suddenly Harry found a hand on his back tracing circles all over. Harry shivered and jumped slightly, why was Ginny doing this to him? She was with Dean, but yet Harry felt that this was a peaceful gesture meant to help ease him up and be happy. Inwardly Harry loved the feel of her fingers on his tense back. Those circles she was making did just the trick to make him feel at ease.

"Molly I must thank you for this meal" for the first time in a while Snape spoke "but I must be getting back to deal with other matters as I told Mr. Potter here. Your meal was quite gracious. Does the order intend to hold any meetings soon?"

"Not until they finish with this summer training, all the members of the order save Albus have gone off to some secret location to train. I'm not even sure if they will be in before Harry's party tomorrow. We were planning on holding it as a family anyway, since most of his friends are still on holiday we aren't planning on inviting them but I'm sure the birthday cards will show up."

"Yes yes" said Snape "I'm sure his lovely friends who act like dunderheads in my class will send him cards left and right, in any case I must be going." He turned to Harry "Potter, the headmaster has requested that you stay on these grounds around the house at all times, we have provided you and any other beings on the grounds advanced protection but don't come crying to me if you suddenly get injured because you didn't trust my judgment. I simply give you some words of advice that perhaps may get in your thick skull, you must behave!" With that Snape quickly left the room and in short order the rest of the occupants heard a crack of apparation.

They finished eating the steaks in silence although Mrs. Weasley would look at Harry from time to time wondering over him and thinking about what the professor might have confided to him.

"Harry did you and Severus actually have a civil conversation on the way here?" she asked.

"Not really no" said Harry "All that Snape cares about is ridiculing my father because he thinks that I look and act exactly like him. I know my dad was crazy but Snape shouldn't have to lash out at me thinking that I am a clone of my father, it's uncalled for."

"I don't think he means it for real Harry, you can be sure of that." Mrs. Weasley collected the plates and waved her wand to get them to start cleaning themselves.

"He means well" said Harry 'He treats me horribly in classes and clears up my potions work when I am not even done with it, how am I supposed to be civil with the man if he keeps being a grouch. I know I deserve trolls from time to time but his criticisms are so very irritating."

"I had a potions master named Slughorn during my time at Hogwarts Harry and let me tell you he wasn't like Severus. He treated his students with respect and expected the same in return" Mrs. Weasley started disposing of the unused scraps of steak. "Regardless there were times when he would set aside certain of us wizards and witches and have his favorites perform in front of the class at how great they were at potions, course I was not chosen because my work was average at best but I still got O's for grades at least that counted for something dear."

"Professor Snape will do anything he can to ruin me I can feel it, were it not for the headmaster I probably would have already been expelled for every last offense I committed at Hogwarts."

Ginny suddenly snaked her arm around Harry's shoulder and just let it sit there. Harry was in a trance, he knew she shouldn't be doing this not with her being with Dean but Harry made up his mind that he would have a talk with her after the dinner.

"Mrs. Weasley this dinner was excellent is there anything else you want me to do or do you have a handle on everything?" Harry asked.

"No Harry you need to relax after your long day. If I need you for anything I will of course call you dear. Arthur is with the trainees as well just so you know, again I have no idea when they are coming back, its just Ginny and I here."

Harry nodded "Thanks again for the meal."

Mrs. Weasley gave an approving nod at him and went back to her work.

Harry and Ginny went off then to a more private place to talk and go over their summer; it was Harry's room that he had used at the Burrow last time. The room had been redone and had some brand new wallpaper and even a new full size bed. Harry checked its firmness and noted it was just right. A new nightstand with a torch hanging off the wall encased with glass was next to the right side of the bed, of course once Harry and Ginny had entered the room it lit up ready to brighten the surroundings. There was also a small chandelier hanging from the celling with torches burning as well. Harry sat down on the floor and Ginny joined him. Suddenly Harry heard a pop and there against the wall laid his trunk and Hedwig's cage, which reminded him that he was still awaiting his Owl and her arrival from her long flight up from Surrey. Harry noticed a smaller bed nearby across the room, Harry figured that must be Ron's but what was funny about that one was that it looked old and tattered even though it was made up nicely. Turing to Ginny he started in on here calmly.

"Ginny why all the touching, isn't Dean your priority right now?" Harry looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and her lips, which were covered with gloss and made Harry twinge.

"Don't you want to be touched? You seem so worked up right now over Snape it just drives me batty" Ginny shifted behind Harry then and slowly resumed the circles she had been doing earlier.

"Harry, Dean and I are in a rocky patch right now, no matter what I do he doesn't listen to me when I tell him to bugger off, he hounds me to snog him when I'm not in the mood, I admit I get distracted sometimes when I'm around him but that's only because I have other things on my mind. I am not sure he is committed to focusing on the way that our relationship really should be" said Ginny.

Harry wanted to change the subject for a minute "How is your dad doing? Does he contact you at all and want to tell you how is he doing?"

'He has only contacted me once, about 2 weeks ago, this training is so secretive that I can't even talk to my dad by owl or floo. He sends his patronus as a messenger all the time warning me to stay quiet and get along with mum but you know I don't really care."

"You really should listen to your dad Ginny," Harry said "perhaps they are preparing for a battle of some kind, I suspect that they wouldn't be holding this training if there wasn't a big battle coming."

"You may be right," said Ginny 'but what kind of battle are we talking here.

Before Harry could respond a searing pain erupted from his scar.

"ARRRGH" Harry yelped, "My scar it hurts!" Harry rubbed at it and suddenly he was thrust into darkness.

"_Lucius!" shouted Voldemort "Do you have a report on the numbers?"_

"_Yes my Lord" Lucius bowed and held himself still waiting for the command to rise._

"_On with your report my trusted servant I don't have all day." Voldemort hissed beckoning his trusted right hand death eater to rise._

"_My Lord we have approximately 4000 death eater candidates ready to be inducted. Many of them come from magical families worldwide and have been trained well in magic offense and defense skills but I believe you want them fit for our plan?"_

"_That is correct Lucius." The snake hissed with his feared voice "I expect that you and my other servants will train each of these wizards well. Did you make sure that they have the wands I have provided?"_

"_Yes my Lord and the charm is applied which we have created that will make them resistant to being summoned or accioed. Our enemies won't be able to stop our spells."_

_A cackle and then a loud laugh erupted from Voldemort's mouth; it was so deafening that Harry couldn't take it anymore._

Harry was thrashing when he came to and warm hands were holding on to him and rubbing his back.

"Was it you-know-who?" Ginny asked with worry in her voice.

"It was" said Harry "We have to tell the order about something in that vision. I can't believe I am saying this but I believe that Voldemort has a giant army that he is recruiting. They are all death eaters. He was talking to Draco's father from what I could tell and he even told Voldemort that some kind of wand was ready to be given to the death eaters; apparently these wands are able to resist summoning."

"So that was all you got out of it then?" Ginny looked really worried now.

'Yes for now at least" said Harry "unless my scar burns again and I see more, perhaps I can get more information on his plans but I have no idea how soon that will be" said Harry.

"I think we should tell my mum just to be safe. She can talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks" Ginny gestured her index finger downward to make the point.

"But he's in Switzerland, how can you contact him?"

"We should use patronus messages obviously" said Ginny.

"Well yes that does seem to be the best strategy since there is no doubt that Voldemort is watching every single floo in the network" Harry nodded his head and got up.

"Might as well go and tell her," said Harry.

He started walking towards the door but Ginny stopped him and before he could react she gave him a hypnotizing kiss on his cheek. Harry looked at her and in reply he kissed one of her hands. "Good one Ginny but lets talk to your mom" and they headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated. Like i said before the story starts off slow but the action will come further in. I give credit to all things Harry Potter related in this chapter to the great JK Rowling. The other real objects and landmarks mentioned i give credit to the respective parties. **

Chapter 3

As they went down the stairs back to the kitchen where Molly was probably getting ready for Harry's party the next day, Ginny sighed next to Harry.

"Is something the matter Gin?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what's ahead of me, this war just has me very worried and sick, I mean I know we all have to be in this together but this war why did it have to start anyway?"

"War is something that happens in this world you know?" said Harry "If what I saw Voldemort doing in my mind is true then I think we are going to be outnumbered. A couple of witches and wizards matched up against thousands of death eaters is a scary prospect, like I said from what Voldemort mentioned several thousand wizards against even the ministry aurors is too little too late."

Suddenly Harry felt a hand hold his and of course it was Ginny. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked at her deeply.

"Ginny are you sure you want to do this? I mean if Dean sees us holding hands and being all flirty he will be on my arse in a heartbeat. I don't want to be the source of someone's ire."

"Regardless I just like being next to you Harry. Why not let me do what I like to do and enjoy being by your side. You realize that we all love you. Ron, Hermione and I we all need you here by us, even Neville and Luna have the goal of supporting you, can you see that?"

"I know, I need all of you" said Harry "but you need to understand if Dumbledore tells any of you to stay at the school or even here that I don't believe I will be able to overturn any decisions, especially if your parents are against it."

"Harry my parents might care about me but I care about you. I'm coming with you wherever your journey takes you" Ginny gave Harry a firm squeeze of his hand again to make her point known.

Harry's heart once again swelled with pride over her words, all these long years since the first time he had seen Ginny he had thought that the interest she had shown him was just of a random infatuation type nature but no in his brain Harry had started to have tender feelings for Ginny, this girl was compassionate to him and cared so much, but he knew that Dean would have to be out of the picture first, and he needed to set a reasonable time when he could tell her his feelings.

"Ginny as of now it's a known certainty that your parents will not let you tag along" said Harry "but let me be clear that you will be by my side along with Ron and Mione. All of you are needed in this fight. I suppose there is no stopping you and the others and I believe that the order will be worried sick if we disappear out of thin air, but I am the one that needs to deal with Voldemort. He knows that I am his equal, we need to face off in the end."

Tears were falling down Ginny's face then. Harry quickly took out a handkerchief and leaned forward slowly and when she didn't flinch he wiped her face gently.

"Don't cry. I know I can make it," said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him after a few more tears and then she composed herself enough to say 'I know you can, I believe in you."

'Good then lets tell your mom about my scar." Harry led her down the stairs further until they were once again in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was moving all over the place as she was mixing something that looked like a cake.

She turned and gave a start "My Harry you scared me."

'My apologies Mrs. Weasley" said Harry "I know you are making my cake but shall we go in the sitting room? I have something to tell you and it's rather urgent."

"I hope it has nothing to do with you and Ginny" Mrs. Weasley led the way to the sitting room.

"Of course not mum" said Ginny pointedly, she didn't want to tell her mom yet about the feelings she was slowly getting to have about Harry "Its Harry's scar, he had another vision."

"Oh my dear are you quite all right?" Mrs. Weasley looked Harry over and other than seeing that Harry was a bit pale didn't see anything out of order "Tell me was it the Dark Lord?"

'Yes it was and I just learned some information that the order would probably find valuable, it has to do with Voldemort and his recruits, the vision showed Lucius Malfoy giving a report on some numbers and one of those so called numbers is the fact that he appears to have over 4000 death eaters in training preparing for some kind of plan."

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to flinch at his words; it appeared that she knew what was going on.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this dear but the training the rest of the order is doing is preparing for contingencies like this. They don't know if the Dark Lord will have already been recruiting heavily the last few months after what happened to many of his inner circle when you went to battle in the Department of Mysteries but our intelligence tells us the Dark Lord was severely upset after this happened."

Sirius, Harry sniffed a bit at the memory, last term his godfather had been pushed through the veil in that very ministry building. He had been grieving for days; it was hard to lose someone by means of one of the most cruel death eaters in Voldemort's arsenal, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hot rage filled him for a moment; he so wanted to give her a taste of his own medicine but that time would come in due course. He had to be patient.

"Harry, this development however, is worthy of being discussed at an order meeting, I know I don't think its wise, but I suppose we better get the order to meet tomorrow night so that you can discuss what you saw, I don't know what stage they are at in their training but I'm sure Albus can probably fill you in on the specifics, you know how I oppose you and Ronald and Hermione being at the meetings but just this once I believe you being in attendance would be acceptable, but once you are done you are to go elsewhere you hear, the other items are private order business."

Harry was expecting her to say such a thing but he believed that Mrs. Weasley knew best. She was his family at the moment anyway.

"I can accept that," said Harry "how are we getting through him though, floo or some other way?"

"Albus said we could use the floo in dire situations" said Mrs. Weasley "in this case its one of those times, lets do it now before we forget dear."

They went over to the fireplace which was currently not operating since it was still summer but Harry knew once he was back at the school that he loved that the crackle of the fire and the warmth that came from it. He wondered how it would feel with Ginny snogging him like crazy on one of the couches next to the fireplace. Shaking his head to get that thought out, he watched as Mrs. Weasley threw the floo power in.

"Albus Dumbledore, 168 Fellenbergstrasse! Zurich!"

Harry figured that must be where the Headmaster was staying. Obviously he couldn't just go abroad without a place to lodge.

It took a few moments; perhaps longer before Harry's mentor finally poked his head through the flames, then he noticed Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Molly, what is the meaning of this, I'm rather occupied at the moment if you didn't notice."

"Excuse my intrusion Albus but Harry has something he has to relay to you, it's rather urgent we believe" the older woman in the room sounded pretty serious and she wanted the headmaster to know that she meant business.

Albus inclined his head and Harry told him everything after which there was complete silence in the room save the crackle of the flames from the floo transmission.

"Harry if this is what you have seen then we have serious matters to consider, I believe that Tom has plans to do some kind of battle at some time or place, regrettably we have no idea where this will occur, my hope is that it will only be isolated to our borders but it could really well be a battle outside the borders of Britain. I do not wish to take the order out of their training but we need to conduct a meeting as soon as possible."

Harry knew that the order would probably be irritated if their training was suspended, but they were at war, the fact remained that they needed to be told and they had to figure out what could be done, Harry realized that Voldemort liked to do battles on major holidays or even equinoxes so this was something that would have to be taken into account.

"Meanwhile I am going to send a message to Kingsley to see if he can get any information out of the death eaters in custody, perhaps they might have some knowledge of this and if so it could be to our advantage" Albus stroked his beard in thought.

'Albus, I might suggest that we hold an order meeting here tomorrow afternoon if you can somehow come back here. Training is a rigorous business but perhaps the others can handle a small breather and come and enjoy a good dinner and tea" Mrs Weasley waited for his answer as Albus stroked his beard even faster as he thought it over.

"That sounds like an excellent plan Molly," said Albus "I believe I will tell one of my other colleagues who is here to take over for me at least for a day or two so we can come back and discuss this matter further, as it is I only have like 3 days left here before I shall return to Hogwarts" turning to Harry, Albus went on about the party he was having "Harry it is your birthday again. I am proud of your accomplishments. I will not get to your party in time as I usually host order meetings late in the evening but I'd like for you to attend this meeting and share your important findings with us. I expect of course that some of the order members may object to your presence but your word is needed, thus an exception is made for this meeting however, if I might speak alone to you for a moment Harry I would like a word."

Molly looked wary but nonetheless she left the room. Ginny stood still for a moment before Harry smiled at her "its ok, its just something he wants to tell me."

Ginny nodded and then with what looked like some happy steps she left the room as well.

"Harry" began the headmaster "have you confided in your friends about the prophecy?"

"Not yet sir, I don't think they are ready, my belief is they can't take it if it causes them to grieve over me."

"That is indeed understandable but I might suggest to you that it would bring closure to them if you tell them soon. The sooner they know the more likely that will be able to help you cope" said Albus.

"I understand the sentiment sir but I don't want to face all the grief, I can't imagine what they would think of me."

"Harry, you cannot bottle it up in your soul forever, it has to be made known to those who are at liberty to help you the most. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and of course Ginevra as well."

Ginny… Harry was worried about telling it to her, she was a light to him and to have to tell her everything the prophecy contained would hurt his resolve.

"But sir"

''But nothing Harry!" exclaimed the headmaster "Your friends think highly of you, they support you they even help you succeed when its needed in classes at our great school, can you not see that, can you not see that they love you, even if they are quarrelling night and day over homework?!"

"Yes professor, that is something I see every school day up there but like I said I don't want my friends to suddenly go and jump ship over me just because I have to defeat Voldemort, it hurts!"

"If it makes you feel better my boy perhaps I can be in your presence when you reveal it to them?" Dumbledore figured that by being present he might be able to influence Harry by offering his support.

"Professor I appreciate the offer but I really would like for it to be a private moment, as it is the girls will be so grief stricken I think only myself and Ron could comfort them enough."

"Understandable" said Albus "Grief can however turn into happiness later on I believe. Just think how much I am hoping that the Dark Lord can be down at your hand."

Harry nodded, that was precisely what he wanted, he wanted happiness with his friends and he wanted the war over sooner than later, but that would probably not be the case anytime soon, this was a big fight ahead.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss with me professor?" asked Harry.

"Indeed my boy indeed" Albus went out of view for a moment supposedly to get a drink.

In a moment he returned.

"Harry, I believe it is time to bring you into more confidential matters, thus I would like you to join the order, you will be inducted at the meeting tomorrow evening if the order gives enough yay votes, in fact 2/3rds majority is required, thus what I might suggest you do is prepare a speech in which you lay out your case and try to convince the other members. I realize you are going to barely be 16 tomorrow but your ability to reason with others and your skills at seeking resolutions are a great asset to your character, of course some of your friends will be opposed, but if I say yes I think others will eventually come in line, with regards to all this I advise you to not disclose that you will be joining, otherwise it will ruin the momentum of allowing it to happen, be wise my boy, show no temptation in relating it to your friends before I introduce the motion."

Harry was pleased that his mentor wished him to join the order, if he was to be able to offer his insight then perhaps Dumbledore would stop meddling in Harry's affairs, this made him rage for a moment, what if Dumbledore was using this to try to further gain Harry's interest in following his every whim, or track his every move even further, he could not allow that but he would go ahead and accept the offer of joining to see what would happen.

"I accept professor but on 2 conditions"

"If it is reasonable my boy then it shall be granted" Dumbledore gestured for Harry to speak further "please state them."

"First I want protection for my friends. Particularly the ones that you have seen me with all these years, that doesn't mean that I need aurors surrounding us all the time but we need training in more advanced defensive spell magic, something that can allow us to help the order should the time come for it. I know you can honor this professor, don't deny it" said Harry.

"I believe that request can be granted and now for the other?" Dumbledore asked.

'The other is that you tell me everything that you know about Voldemort and what we are up against. This has gone far to long where you have decided that you would rather hide things from me and walk away. I want answers when I ask for them professor, it's not that hard to ask. I realize that some things are best left unsaid but trust is a thing to consider here. I want to help the order in any way that I can."

"I agree in principle to that my boy but it is really up to the order as a whole to determine whether we will disclose more inside information but I will see what I can do on that subject. Before I forget I thought I would give something to you that you should claim." Said Dumbledore.

Reaching behind him in the flames of the floo for a moment he grabbed at something and Harry heard a clatter before the Headmaster finally turned back to Harry.

He held out a letter "take this, it is your godfather's will and last testament. I have not read it but the ministry had a copy on record and no doubt with Fudge's snooping read it themselves, but I suppose it is up to you to have a chance now."

Harry pocketed the letter but still teared up a bit at the gesture, he would read it as soon as the conversation was over.

'Thank you professor," said Harry "I figured the ministry would get in on it, in fact I think Fudge needs to leave office, he is a disgrace to our world after all his denials."

'That is indeed the case my boy but until I get back I cannot convene a session of the Wizengamot. We would need motions of no confidence in the minister before we could call an election and then the candidates would have to be selected as of yet I have no candidates in mind for our side. I suspect the side that supports the dark lord will have their own candidate as there are those who believe in his views meanwhile I am searching for our side, a candidate will be endorsed in due course, now I believe I need to be getting back to my meetings. I do hope you have an excellent night Harry."

Harry nodded and waved the headmaster off as he removed himself from the floo and the flames ceased.

He stood there for a few moments rubbing his pocket where Sirius' will was tucked away.

Finally the door opened and Ginny walked in but her mom was nowhere in sight.

"So what is your mom up to?" Asked Harry.

"She's still working on your cake, want's it to be the best in all of wizardom."

"I figure she wants me to have a party of the ages but I don't think I want to invite anyone."

"Oh you might be surprised at some of the guests we have lined up for you Harry," said Ginny with a twinkle in her eye "We aren't inviting tons of people but since you won't do the work yourself I think we have it all planned out."

Harry sighed, the Weasley's always had something up their sleeve but no matter what Harry loved them for that. He supposed that whoever was invited would be enthusiastic and ready to celebrate, that was all good.

"Ginny lets go to my room I have something to show you."

Ginny couldn't pass up being next to him like she was doing now, so she followed him at a brisk pace as they went up to his room and warded the room with silencing spells.

"Ginny, Sirius wrote up his will in case he passed on which he did no thanks to that pompous witch Lestrange" Harry had deep rage boiling but it was best at present to keep it in check and he most especially didn't want the tears to start falling, it might have only happened during the last month but it was still fresh in his mind.

Ginny rubbed his back as he stood there thinking about what had happened, at this point however Harry wanted to show her the will.

Taking it out of the envelope it was in, Harry held it for a moment and thought over this, if only his godfather had not come into that department on that fateful day to deal with the death eaters none of this would have happened. Harry wanted a new life with him because the Dursley's were just a pain to be reckoned with, but now those relatives were his only choice, unless…. Harry had an idea brewing and he would bring it up during the order meeting. Then he began to read:

_Harry_

_By having opened this letter I must no longer be of this world, if that is the case then I am sorry that I did not bring you to a better life, there is no doubt that your parents wanted the best for you and your well being, you are a great wizard and it would a pity if you were to deny that. Thus it is my duty to bring forward to you my last will and testament. First I would ask that you tap your wand once on the parchment._

Harry wondered what this was about but he did the instruction anyway and suddenly ribbons of light spiraled away in all directions and vanished, then he turned back to that letter which was actually glowing faintly as if it were alive.

_You might wonder why I made you do that? Well its because It just used a spell to send parts of the will to your friends and other members of the house of Black so that they may partake in their parts of it, after all its not just for you its for anyone that I deem fit to handle my valuables._

Harry looked over at Ginny and saw that nothing was in her hands. She was sitting stock still looking at the letter over Harry's shoulder, Harry came to the realization that the letter that was in his hands was meant for both of them, his heart softened at this.

_Harry I have made it a point to address what you have in your hands to you and Ginevra Weasley. I hope what you have between the two of you at the time of this writing can be prepared for what you will be given if you cherish it well. To you Harry Potter I impart my entire family vault to your care; its approximate value is 83 billion Galleons plus some pricey jewels that my family has left over the generations._

Harry and Ginny's breath caught as they continued to read.

_I also impart to you 4 of my estates which my house has used over the years together with the house elves ready at your every command. Of course one of these estates is Grimmauld Place. The others are located in the Shetlands, the French Alps, and New York City in America. Use them well. I realize that you may think many of these are tainted because of what my house has done over the years, but all of these are protected by the cloaking charm that we know so well and they will be of value in this war. I leave you with my blessing; if you and Ginevra do get together I owe the twins some Galleons._

_Take Care_

_Sirius Black._

Harry's face was wet, he was richer than he had been just a while ago and now his godfather expected him and Ginny to be together, it was what he wanted, his feelings had grown but he had to see what would happen and let Ginny go at her own pace.

"Come on I think we have something to tell your mom" and so they went to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope the previous chapter was quite reasonable and now Chapter 4 is here! Please leave reviews i appreciate them. I give all credit to the the great JK Rowling for anything Harry Potter related in this chapter. I also credit real landmarks and objects to their respective parties. **

Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny searched all over for her Mom and only after a whole bunch of walking and being out of breath did they manage to find her, at first they had assumed that she would be upstairs in her and Mr. Weasley's room sewing sweaters or something else.

"Ah Harry how did it go with Albus" asked his motherly figure who was trying to make a very precise stitch on a red sweater "I do hope he isn't trying to brainwash you with his all his ideas, isn't right for you of course."

"Actually it was something a lot more valuable" said Harry and he tossed the parchment with Sirius' writing at her.

She quickly opened the parchment and read through the contents and suddenly she burst into tears.

"Oh Harry this is such great news and you as well Ginny!"

Harry and Ginny were both hugged for several seconds by Mrs. Weasley as she sobbed.

"Why all the tears mum?" Ginny pulled a handkerchief out and tossed it to her mum who readily started using it.

"Well obviously you two are some of the richest figures in all of wizarding Britain, perhaps even muggle as well. I think Sirius thinks that you are destined to be together otherwise he would not have given you all of this."

Harry knew from the beginning of time that the house that Sirius had been apart of had billions of fortunes and estates but perhaps his family did not realize that Sirius would eventually give all of his wealth to Harry and yet it had happened.

Harry was so busy in his thoughts he did not even see the sudden quick flash of light and another parchment suddenly was in his hand.

"Its from Dumbledore" said Harry and he gave a quick look to the occupants of the room.

Opening it up he scanned through it and a grim expression suddenly took hold of his face as he read line by line at what he was seeing, after a few moments he turned to the others in the room.

"It appears that we have to evacuate the Burrow because Dumbledore has intelligence that death eaters are going to stage scouting missions in southern England over the next few weeks. He says we should go to the estate in the Shetlands."

Mrs. Weasley looked pained, it was obvious that she did not want to leave the Burrow so soon but if it helped Harry and the Order she really had no choice.

"I'll start packing right away" she said, "Did Albus mention the possibility that the Burrow can be returned to at some point?"

"He said he isn't certain but just to be safe he wants you to secure the Burrow and put all your valuables and furniture in a safe place" said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley knew just the spell that might trick the death eaters and stop them in their tracks from trying to get in the Burrow but she would secretly deal with that before they left.

"Get your trucks and everything," she said.

"Actually Dumbledore left a few things" said Harry. He pulled out 5 little metal objects that looked like hairbrushes.

"These are portkeys according to what he said. All we do is walk out the front door and tap them 3 times and they will whisk us away."

"But what about your stuff how will that get there?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit cross.

"I might as well just shrink everything and that's how it will get there." Harry had a reasonable point of view.

"Harry come on lets pack" Ginny said and ran out before Harry could catch her. Harry laughed with glee and ran after her; obviously it was not lost on him that she probably wanted to play a game of muggle tag.

They chased each other for several minutes up and down the stairs but not before casting silencing charms since they did not want to cause a ruckus in the house.

At long last they went into their rooms but then Harry realized that in reality he had never really unpacked, his stuff was still in its trunk and that was simply because he had only arrived just a few hours ago.

Then Hedwig appeared and flapped onto Harry"s shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted, "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

She gave a rousing squawk, which made Harry smile and then she looked at him in wonderment.

Harry figured she was waiting for news.

"Girl, we have to get up north. Apparently Voldemort wants to look every which way down here and try to find me. We are headed to Yell you know where that is?"

Hedwig didn't make any motion of knowing where that was.

Harry frowned "Come on girl that's in Scotland or at least a bit north of there. I think you will find plenty of things to hunt there, it's an island but I can't wait to see what Sirius has up there."

Hedwig gave a soft chirp at that but it appeared she wanted proof.

"Well if you want to know where it is then go fly up to Lerwick and wait up there, then I want you to come at like 11 o clock, you and that mind of yours no doubt will be able to figure where I am" said Harry.

Ginny giggled, "She really does have an intelligent mind doesn't she?"

Harry glanced an eye to his owl.

"Indeed, perhaps she could be tested if I showed her some food and she if she could identify it, she already knows what owl treats look like, can't see why she couldn't identify the food."

They both laughed at that "Come on we have to get these to the front door I suppose" said Harry.

Ginny was in and out of her room in an instant, yes this was a huge reversal from earlier when Harry had come because she thought that Harry and her would have stayed at the Burrow until school started and Ron and Hermione would have joined them after their little holiday, who knows maybe they would be at Harry's estate.

It was not long before the occupants of the house were ready to go although Mrs. Weasley suddenly was panicking because she had left some of her knitting needles and thread in a drawer in her rooms.

When she was finally back downstairs at the front door she gave a rather knowing comment seeing Harry and Ginny were snickering.

"Oh so you think I shouldn't have my sewing supplies do you?"

"Oh mum its just funny seeing you get in a frenzy sometimes" said Ginny "you got all worked up there for a minute."

'I'll have you know that these supplies are very important to me darling daughter" said Mrs. Weasley "I need them if you want sweaters this December."

Her mom had a point but more important than a sweater was Harry, but still she couldn't help but laugh some more.

Harry joined her for a moment once again but then got a little more serious. "Lets do this please, I'm getting tired I actually would like to close my eyes for a few hours before the big day."

'Isn't it great?" Said Ginny "you're going to be 16 and I still have a little ways to go before I will ever be your age."

"Hey now" said Harry "Your birthday is only a few weeks away its not like you won't be my age. We all get one year older it's a known fact."

" That's true," said Ginny.

"Are we quite done here?" Mrs. Weasley was looking irritated "I don't want to darn well stand here all night."

"Yes lets go shall we" said Harry as he started to head towards the door with his stuff.

Mrs. Weasley thought Harry showed a bit of sarcasm at that but she followed Harry's lead since it was his estate after all that they were heading to.

Once outside the door Harry took each of the small portkey's out of his pocket. The minute they got in the hands of the others they started glowing dark blue and gradually started turning red.

"It's a signal," said Harry "No time to waste at all tap them 3 times and we are on our way."

With ease this deed was done and they all vanished in a flash.

That feeling of a tube took over Harry's surroundings again, oh how he wished it wasn't always this way, it was terrible, even maddening that this sensation drove him crazy, why did it always have to happen?

At length the sensation was just a memory and they finally landed on very soft ground, well if this was the Shetlands they sure felt like they were on an island.

In just that instant more thumps and flashes of light occurred all around them and several of their friends appeared, it was Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione!

Before they could say anything however, Mrs. Weasley stuck her wand out at them and pointed straight to each one of them.

"Stay where you are!" She shouted.

"Molly what's your problem?" asked Remus looking stunned at this conduct.

"Making sure you are who you say you are now hold still!"

She waved her wand several times in a spell that only Mr. Weasley apparently recognized and he gave a resigned sigh.

Finally after what seemed like ages Mrs. Weasley appeared satisfied.

"I know this sounds absurd but I can never be too careful these days with death eaters about, it's a spell that's designed to detect dark marks whether they are concealed or not. The Weasley clan has known this spell for several generations even down to many of the earliest wizarding wars."

"Give us advance warning next time will you" Remus scratched his hair a bit.

"That brings up another point," said Miss Weasley "how did you get here just like us. We have the order meeting tomorrow evening but I thought you and Arthur would not show up until then."

"Well it so happens that Albus sent us portkey's and we assumed that they are quite similar to yours. He told us that Voldemort's forces were about to do missions all over England; he wanted us to get out of our training and come up here, in fact the letter that we were sent specifically had Arthur and I and of course Hermione and Ron being allowed to come along" Remus grew silent then but quickly conjured a flask of juice to drink.

"Well that's all well and good but how did you show up at the same time?" Mrs. Weasley was giving a very pointed look at them by this point.

"Well they were glowing blue and all of a sudden they just started glowing red, it's like it was a signal for us to use them immediately. So we did, I can only surmise that if one portkey is set off then the others give a warning that you have to use them. So if Albus wanted us to get here at the same time there must be a purpose" Remus rubbed his hands over his portkey, it was still glowing rather faintly and it looked like it was ready to fall out of his hands.

Meanwhile it was only a moment but soon Harry was being hugged by one of his best friends and the girl who he loved very much even in a brotherly fashion, the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger filled his face, Harry coughed and groaned over the sudden hug but he finally had enough willpower to pull her off of him gently.

"Hermione how was your holiday!" Harry beamed at his friend; it looked as if she had received a nice tan and still looked as beautiful as she ever did.

"It was wonderful but it could have been much better if you were with us" said Hermione.

Hey mate. You should have been there all the great waves and surfing that you could want." Ron gave Harry a slap on the back joyfully.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys enjoyed yourselves but I was obviously unable to be anywhere being in the Dursley's for a long while"

"But you're free Harry, you were able to get to the Burrow, now mind telling us what to do next?" Hermione obviously was waiting to see what this place was.

Harry turned his head and saw in front him two large pillars and in between those pillars was a large iron gate with a gold lock in the middle, it was stainless steel and appeared to have no keyhole, why was this, then suddenly he figured that because it was Sirius estate but of course it was now his, there had to be words said to open the gate and before he could even make that attempt a house elf appeared.

"Master Harry" it squeaked "We is happy to see you at the manor, you has arrived at last. These is your friends?" it asked.

"Yes" said Harry "Are you the head elf?"

"Yes I is Master Harry please follow me."

The elf turned around and snapped its fingers, and the manor appeared out of nowhere and boy was it a beauty since it was of the house of black.

It was 3 stories in size and had a dark brown brick exterior, for a manor this large; brick was probably the best material. Blue shutters adorned the windows of which there were quite a few. A large front steel door sat in the middle of what was the first floor and a cobblestone pathway led to it. Harry wondered how many rooms were in this place and how a manor like this could be on an island that was mainly used for fishing.

Still thinking about this Harry beckoned to Ginny and his friends to follow hi. m as the house elf led them to their new retreat. At the door the elf snapped its fingers again and the door opened with a loud groan.

Once across the entrance and inside Harry's mouth dropped open, what a beautiful building this was! The furniture, the walls, the tables, the stairwells, and even the main fireplace just to the right of where Harry was standing were quite immaculate and many areas of the house were made out of marble. Harry and the others spread out and started looking over the many things that comprised the house. The first place Harry wanted to see is where the order could hold their meeting tomorrow evening and as he reached the kitchen he saw that it was extra large and contained a large table with enough seating for approximately 25 persons, now why would Sirius have need of such a large table? Maybe in his mind he new Harry would need such a large table, in fact they must be of similar size in the other estates that Harry now had under his name. This was going to be good.

"Harry this is so awesome mate. I can't believe you get all the glory," said Ron, he was trying touch every little thing in sight and Harry was getting rather annoyed, he didn't want the marble to get dirty with all the people touching it.

"Please everyone, keep your hands off the marble its expensive" Harry wanted it kept in good condition, hands off was the best policy.

"Master Harry we is your loyal servants as Master Black gave us permission to serve under you, do you require anything?" the elf was tapping its little foot and waiting for his master to make a command.

"Would you prepare our rooms for my guests? I think we are almost ready to go to bed," said Harry.

"Yes we is anticipating your arrival already and your rooms are ready to be used. Master warlock said that you was coming tonight, we are ready to lead you to your rooms."

Harry sighed in contentment, this was going to be a great place to finish out his summer and with the Hogwarts return coming it would be a great thing as well.

Turning to his motherly figure Harry smiled "Mrs. Weasley I hope you can make yourself at home. The elves apparently have our rooms ready. I don't know how big they are yet of course but I have to assume that the bigger rooms in the place are suites."

"I'm sure the elves will treat us well and I'm sure that the rooms are suitable. I suggest you get to sleep soon. We want you ready for tomorrow, pretty busy day I must say ahead of you" she gave a warm smile.

"I agree," said Harry "Thanks for your concern." He gestured to the elf as it had returned with the invitation to take them to their rooms. A few more elves appeared and Harry noticed they all had special uniforms on, could this be an emblem of their loyalty to him? Harry wanted them to have proper wages of that he was certain. So he would most likely bring up the subject at some point.

"Harry I implore you to make sure the house is well defended against death eaters, it is under your command of course but do you realize in that letter that was sent to us that Albus specifically said only you can delegate to us the chance to provide safety measures?" Mr. Weasley was trying to impress upon Harry that since he owned all of these estates that yes safety measures were paramount.

"I believe I will take that into account" said Harry "but I believe the headmaster has ideas on how that can be done."

"Has the headmaster talked to you as of late Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Lets just say that you will find out what we discussed at the order meeting tomorrow," said Harry.

"All right Harry I trust your judgment but whatever information that you can provide will be of great benefit. Albus mentioned that you had something you wanted to tell us. I won't ask just yet of course but I hope at the meeting you will give us some insight."

"That's the plan Mr. Weasley but as I have said I'm not discussing it till then" Harry shut his mouth firmly with finality.

Knowing that he would probably not get another word out of Harry he said his farewells for the night and he and Mrs. Weasley headed for bed but not before Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a word of advice.

"Don't stay up to late Harry you best get ready for tomorrow" She headed up with the other adults to their rooms.

That reminded Harry he had to get his speech ready for acceptance to the order that would have to be done now.

Beckoning his friends to follow him they all followed yet another elf into what he assumed was his room and saw that it had two beds; well it was going to be him and Ron together in the same room at least until Hogwarts.

"Hey guys I have something I have to write up for the order meeting tomorrow night you can go to your rooms for a bit and check them out if you want."

"That's fine Harry," said Hermione "I'm going to bed anyway, I'm sure we have lots to talk about in the morning. Come on Ginny lets do this."

Ginny however was staying put, she stood there with a defiant and yet brave look on her face and she looked at Harry with resolve to stay there by his side.

"Fine" Hermione said "but please come to the room when you're done.

Ginny nodded briskly and she pulled Ron's arm along with her and they went to her room.

"I sincerely hope they are up to no funny business," said Ginny.

"Haha, I highly doubt that they will do anything just yet. Honestly I'm not sure how into Ron that Hermione is, perhaps it's a good idea they went without me, they probably need to have a talk."

Harry chuckled a bit at that, if he had to think of a guess the discussion going on in the other room was probably about how Ron and Hermione might be compatible but them Harry thought it might be best for Ron to take it slow with Hermione. Harry knew that Ron really cared about Hermione but he didn't want her heart to be broken.

"Now tell me something mister, you seem to be hiding something from the rest of us, care telling me what it might be?" Ginny looked around for a place to sit and found that a desk with chair was handy; she sat down and waited for the explanation.

"Ginny today me and Dumbledore talked about something related to the order meeting last night. He told me not to tell anyone and I intend to keep my word, but there is something else you need to know and I figure that now is the best time to tell you."

Ginny looked scared and concerned at the same time what could Harry possibly have to say.

"Ginny" Harry began "you do know that Voldemort constantly finds a way to cause mischief at the school every year don't you?"

"Of course I do. I suppose you have to bring up how you saved me again in my first year?" She asked.

"No, not directly anyway but did you notice that a lot of these encounters with him happened near the end of the every school year?"

'Yes of course but what is the point?" She once again looked at him with concern.

"The point is that Voldemort is after me practically every year, it relates to a prophecy that Dumbledore told me about not so long ago. I'm going to tell you now so you can really see what I have to do, prepare yourself and perhaps you can see what I face" said Harry "Dumbledore told me this just a month ago after Sirius was lost" Harry sniffed a bit.

Harry then told Ginny the entire prophecy and waited to see what her reaction would be, it would probably be as he expected, tears and heartbreak.

Ginny got to the point in the entire prophecy that really had her upset and she paraphrased the part "So neither can live while the other is still alive as in you have to take him down or he takes you down?"

Harry pulled Ginny over to him and looked in her eyes deeply.

"It is indeed so" said Harry "I have to get him. I am the chosen one because he marked me with this scar as his equal, he believes that I was the one that is currently stopping his chance at world domination, of course the vision I had is a breaking point, he is fast gathering his followers and recruiting new ones and its only a matter of time before something worse breaks out."

Ginny started sobbing but hardly made even a sound, Harry, trying to be brave started stroking her hair and whispering to her "What this means Ginny is that I have to face him alone when the time comes but need all of you in my life. If you want to help me defeat him then come with me but it will be at your own risk and peril but regardless I need you Ron and Hermione and even the others of our club to join in the plans, when the time comes to really put our plans into action we can make this work and hopefully we can be free of this war."

Ginny looked so helpless standing there with her head on Harry's shoulder, this made him feel so warm and loved, and there was that word again _love… _Harry continued to wonder if his feelings for Ginny were true, it seemed that time and again as he thought about this he still realized that Ginny needed to figure out whether Dean was in her future or not, he promised himself he would not do anything over dramatic with her until she talked to Dean and sorted things out with him, it was after all better to be on the safe side of things.

After Ginny had composed herself to a certain point, Harry took out his handkerchief and handed it to her, she blew her nose loudly and smiled at him.

"Thank you for telling me Harry. I will keep it to myself unless you plan on telling the others."

"It's no problem," said Harry "it was Dumbledore who suggested I tell my closest friends. Essentially this means Ron, Hermione and of course you will all know what I have to do and what the prophecy entails, it's a big job for a wizard like me, but I really need the support of the order and all of you.

Harry gestured for Ginny to hold up the Handkerchief and he waved his wand and the fabric was as good as new.

"You 're welcome to keep that if you like" Harry said with a big smile on his face.

A tear slid down Ginny's face, Harry took that as a sign of happiness and support, it did not appear to be sadness this time around.

She giggled at him and put the cloth in her pocket.

"Well I'd best get to sleep. If you head out the door just find one of the elves and they will take you to your room. I'm sure that Hermione will have many things to you and I expect I will get her story of what she and Ron were up to" said Harry.

Ginny nodded and with one last smile she headed out the door.

Harry did not know exactly when Ron would return to the room but he decided to call it a night anyway. So off he went to sleep and later on he didn't even notice the sound of Ron opening the door and heading to his own bed on the other side of the Room.

Overnight Harry had another dream with Voldemort in it, he was so deep in sleep that he didn't even feel that famous scar burn, he didn't even cry out.

_Sitting in a dark room two voices could be heard. One snakelike and the other all businesslike, the voices were terrible to overhear as plans were made and thoughts were voiced._

"_Lucius, how are the missions going?" Voldemort sat on his chair sipping a drink. The same drink he had almost everyday._

"_My Lord our initial searches go well. You have stated southern England is the best chance for us to find more recruits and continue to find supporters of our enemy Dumbledore, however as we have searched we can't seem to find very many supporters, its like they have all vanished."_

_Voldemort's eyes flared "I suspect that Dumbledore has decided to herd all of his supporters to some place safe, well then if that's what he wants to do perhaps they are so worthless and stupid as I thought. We must find them and teach them what it means to keep Potter with them."_

"_My Lord, I believe if we put forth our plan early we might be able to catch them off guard" Malfoy sneered with amusement._

"_A good strategy I'm sure but we don't want to hurry and rush to judgment. We must carefully tread our steps as we move forward. Rushing to battle without good manpower training is not advisable. I expect that you and Severus will train our recruits carefully in the art of our cause" the snake took another sip of his drink before him._

"_We will do as you command my Lord you still expect to put the plan in action soon or give an exact date?" asked Lucius._

"_Indeed Lucius you will know as soon as I have found a date that will suffice for this, now go and train." Voldemort waved him away._

Harry woke up gasping and his scar was burning slightly, yet another vision, it couldn't be possible that his scar had such an open connection this often to Voldemort but then again perhaps he could use this to his advantage. There really was no need to mention this until the meeting the next day, so hoping that he would be able to sleep well this time he made sure Ron was still asleep and then he remembered the speech he had to give. He put it right into his memory that he would complete the speech the moment he woke up the next morning, then he nodded off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter awaits you. This is a fairly long chapter but i wanted to get in a lot this time. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I give all credit of anything Harry Potter related to JK Rowling. Anything that is a real landmark or object i give credit to their respective parties.**

Chapter 5

Bright sunlight greeted Harry the next morning but a face with brown eyes was looking at him as well.

Harry got up in a heartbeat and quickly covered himself.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, "What is the meaning of this, how did you get into my room?"

"You obviously forgot to lock your door silly" Ginny said "my mum has Breakfast ready for us if you want to head to the kitchen."

"Yeah well I can't eat just yet, I have to work on something for the order meeting tonight. Give me maybe 10 minutes and I will be out there," said Harry.

"Ok, well the food will be waiting on the table, it turns out my mum couldn't even cook this morning because she came in the kitchen and there was already food steaming hot on the table, it even has a warming spell to keep it fresh" Ginny smiled at that obviously pleased that the elves were so talented.

"Well let me get this done then I can join you." Harry got out his quill and a roll of parchment from his trunk and then he saw the cage, well this was interesting, where was Hedwig?

Last he remembered he had let her out to find the place they were now located but by now she should have arrived, where might she be and for what purpose was she late?

Harry obviously didn't think she was in any trouble right at that very moment but he got up anyway and opened the window next to his bed, a gust of hot air met him as he craned his head out the window and looked around left and right seeing if his familiar was anywhere.

She wasn't going to appear out of thin air anytime soon it seemed so obviously Harry would remain quite concerned, all he could hope for was that she would show up before the meeting tonight.

Harry picked up his quill and slowly started writing his speech, at times like these he wanted to be precise and yet proficient in his speech skills and to try to convince the order that he would make a great member, it was after all the foremost thing on his mind.

As the quill continued to touch parchment over and over again Harry got more confident that he would get in but what he was worried about was whether the order would really be committed to helping him, he knew that Dumbledore was on his side but Dumbledore was only a leader, it was up to the order as a whole to really fight for the light and stay on task.

Harry decided that much of his speech would be focused on trying to pressure the order to get them off their seats and actually go out and actively defend those who the dark lord would try to harm, he didn't want muggles or even fellow wizards and witches to suffer, he wanted them to focus on finding ways to know ahead of time when attacks would occur.

The unfortunate thing about all this however, was the intelligence that the order received wasn't always accurate and the order could end up being too late to save those who Voldemort targeted. Harry would try to rally the order to do what was right.

After several minutes Harry finally completed the speech, it was a good 2 feet of writing that he hoped the order would take to heart; in fact it was so urgent that he probably would cause the whole room of wizards and witches to suddenly agree to his every word.

Ron was still asleep but Harry got up and shouted "Mate! Wake up its time for breakfast and you have some explaining to do too!"

Ron stirred but then he sat up

"Harry, how long have I been asleep?"

"I'd say maybe 7 hours. What were you doing, sleeping with Hermione or something?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not" Ron said sounding shocked "Do you honestly believe we would be doing that by now?"

"Well she pulled you out of the room in a hurry and shut my door that must be telling something" said Harry.

"Mate, Hermione and I actually had a large discussion about our relationship." Ron was sounding pretty proud of himself and yet that didn't deter Harry one bit.

"Oh really, then what is the meaning of this?" Harry said and he reached under Ron's bed and took out a box of chocolates. On the front of the box it said to_ my beloved Ronald with love _Hermione's signature was under that phrase.

Ron turned pale "Why would she do that? We aren't even dating yet" Ron shook his head in embarrassment then suddenly his head rose up "Ginny, you get up here right this minute!"

The door opened and Ginny walked in like everything was normal.

"What are you so quiet for, I think this is your doing" said Ron and he waved the package in the air in front of Ginny.

"So what of it?" she asked.

"You are humiliating me," said Ron "Hermione and I are not even going out yet and you decide to get me a box of treats and make me think she wants me, now that's just not right."

"Its humor Ronald" said Ginny "Its to test your interest in her."

"Yeah, well I need to see what she want's first. I'm not rushing into anything."

"Good luck mate" said Harry snickering a bit more.

Ron turned red "Drop it already. I know when I can ask her but it won't be anytime soon, it's my business."

"That it is Ron that it is," said Harry "Ginny I actually have some news. You wondered if I was actually going to be made quidditch captain when school starts up in a month, well I got chosen to be captain but I am also a Gryffindor prefect!"

In an instant his red haired best friend wrapped Harry in a decisively fierce hug.

"Harry that's wonderful. I'm sure the entire team will approve. You did see the other thing I mentioned in that letter didn't you?" she asked.

"You wished to become co captain on the team. I like the idea so you're in."

After another hug by Ginny and Ron bickering over the fact that he should be co captain, Harry explained further about the subject.

"Ron I know that you would make a good co captain but Ginny here is trying out for chaser and probably is able to focus more on the strategy of the game then you could, you're keeper, your job is to focus on defending the hoops from those that would try to wreck our score. You are looking at being a chaser right Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it's the position I think I could probably have a good chance at doing well without much stress but just being co captain is an even bigger prize" Ginny smiled at Harry so much it made him look at her for a full 30 seconds before he got out of that trance.

"Well I think the issue is settled then, come on lets eat," said Harry. He went and knocked on the girl's door to see if Hermione was up.

"Hermione, come on down its breakfast time!"

Harry heard a thump and something falling.

"I think she fell off her bed now that's a first" said Harry.

"Perhaps you scared her out of her wits Harry"

Ginny probably had a point there with that statement but Harry would not wait around he expected for Hermione to come down when she wanted.

They headed to the kitchen and the smell of soup filled their noses.

"Good morning dears" said Mrs. Weasley "and happy birthday Harry it's your big day isn't it?"

"Thank you for making this" Harry said and he and Ginny sat down but Ron took his time sitting down simply because he was afraid of having to discuss the prank that Ginny had pulled earlier.

"Well Ronald do you have something that's bothering you?" His mother asked.

"I was just the subject of a bloody prank!" Ron shouted "my sister no less decided to give me a box of chocolates with Hermione's name on it."

"Now calm down Ron, it can't be that bad" Mrs. Weasley dolloped out 3 bowls of the soup and placed it before them "I hope this suffices for breakfast it appears that with the order meeting tonight they are going to expect dinner so I have to save as much as I can supplies and all."

"Whatever you can make serves us well. Did you bring the cake along?"

"Yes"-said Mrs. Weasley "I had to it put under a temporary refrigeration charm but its still fresh. We will have your party in 2 hours. Enough time for you dear?"

"Certainly, at least it gives me time to see the preparations" Harry looked around the kitchen for the cake but he sure didn't see it out.

"The cake is hidden for now Harry, I will take it out at the party" Mrs. Weasley went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley" Harry took out his badges "What do you think? I got them in a letter just a few days ago."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and let out a yell of excitement.

"Congrats to you Harry!" she took the badges in her own hand and looked them over "like always they really have never changed over the years, same design and same meaning."

"I suppose that even though they haven't changed over the years the sport of quidditch itself has evolved over the years. I remember that first year I was there when wood decided I was a competent seeker and you know what, ever since then I have surpassed so many expectations but I promise we will we will win the cup this year mark my words" Harry said.

Ron clapped him on the back and Mrs. Weasley let loose even more compliments.

"Oh by the way Professor Dumbledore gave me a long lecture on how to conduct myself as a prefect" said Harry.

Hermione's voice came out of nowhere.

"The fact is you would do well Harry if you don't overuse your responsibility."

"Well its about time that you got here, let me guess Ron kept you up a bit later than normal?" asked Harry.

"Well yes he did but it was only about our behavior towards each other, it was nothing crazy," said Hermione.

"Oh are you sure about that Hermione?" asked Harry "Ginny pulled a prank and furnished a box of treats with you saying you loved Ron all over the place."

Hermione glared at Ginny with anger and embarrassment but she chose not to retort.

"We are just friends Harry, he's getting there but he still has plenty to do" Hermione said still glaring.

Mrs. Weasley gave a hot steaming bowl of the soup to Hermione and told her to eat up.

So for a good while they enjoyed the soup, it was broccoli and pea soup, which Harry figured was good since it was composed entirely of vegetables. He preferred something along the lines of chicken soup but in the wizarding world a variety foods were just fine to him.

"So who is coming to my party?" asked Harry "I don't need the entire Gryffindor house here mind you."

"Well, I invited three of your friends Harry and they readily agreed. We are starting the party in a few hours at 11 this morning so like I said go and prep yourself, oh and by the way Remus and Arthur had to head back to the ministry for a short meeting, I believe they will be back here shortly" said Mrs. Weasley.

After saying a few more choice words to Mrs. Weasley Harry and his friends headed for the sitting room and on cue the head elf came in.

"Master Harry and his guests would like refreshment?" it asked.

"Yes that would be quite nice thank you," said Harry.

The elf rushed off to do its business and then Harry applied silencing charms to the entire sitting room so that only those inside could hear what he was about to say.

"What was that for mate?" asked Ron.

"Yes you're probably wondering why I did that well its simple, I want to tell you about why I'm the chosen one."

"Yeah I think we know already actually, you were chosen because of that curse" said Ron, who was sitting in the chair next to Harry looking bored and restless.

"That's not even half of it, I had a discussion with the headmaster and he told me everything and just last night I told Ginny the truth as well, so I figure every single one of you need to hear it so you can get it off your chest about what it means, simply put Voldemort is an evil menacing man who is bent on causing chaos the likes of which no muggle or wizard can comprehend."

"Harry we all know that you have what it takes, but tell us what this is and maybe we can figure it out."

Ron had stated the best course of action, what he didn't know was that Harry already knew what it meant and it was probably going to cause crestfallen looks of sadness and tears as it always does and so without further wait Harry told everyone in the room the prophecy and how Dumbledore had kept it back from him all of these years.

"So he has to eliminate you or you have to do the same to him?"

"Yes Hermione, its not a simple task, this prophecy was only half heard by Voldemort, you were at the battle remember?"

"Yes Harry of course I was" Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable trying to even think of reliving the memory of having that curse hit her from that crazy horrible death eater, discretely she put her hand on the scar that was the constant reminder that she had been through that ordeal, it was something that had changed her life in a way, it made her understand that she would have to take precautions and be supportive of Harry's endeavors so that she could focus on figuring out what was best for her and what she wanted.

Once the other occupants of the room realized that Harry would have to deal with the Dark Lord one-way or the other, the tears flowed. Hermione literally jumped in Harry's lap and cried herself out with her head on his shoulder, Harry knew Ginny was in the room but he couldn't help stroking Hermione's hair for a few moments as she let her tears flow forth. Soon she composed herself enough as Harry answered Ron and Hermione's questions further on the subject of the prophecy. Just then Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye a certain pink haired witch appear out of nowhere. She was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley and with her were Mr. Weasley and Remus.

"Hey I'll be back in a second so sit tight" Harry gave Hermione's hands a squeeze of comfort and started tiptoeing towards that witch.

Harry liked Tonks for many reasons, if there was one thing that Harry desired to do, it was to try and scare her and tease her. Harry knew that this was unbecoming of a wizard like him to do this simply because he was more mature in his judgment than that, but now was a great time to show his stuff and maybe get a little laughter out of her for good measure or so he thought.

Harry wished that he could do a muffling charm to make his footsteps silent but since he was still not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts he would have to make do with being as carefully silent as possible.

He quickly but quietly strode up to Tonks and as he suspected she still didn't know he was behind her as all of the fellow wizards and witches in the kitchen were facing away from him and seemingly had no notice of Harry's presence.

Once Harry was close enough he carefully pointed his index finger and tapped Tonks on the shoulder and what happened next caused Harry to really appreciate what he did.

Tonks gave out a yell and in no time at all Harry was against the nearest wall with her wand pointed at his nose and an almost uttered curse but then she saw who it was and screamed in a rage.

"Bloody hell Harry, don't ever do that again, that was totally unbecoming of you, it would have been crazy what my want could have done to you."

Harry had fallen to the floor and was laughing nonstop and pretty much ignoring the rage of his pink haired friend but he couldn't help looking at her out of the corner of his eyes since the wand was still pointed at him.

"How are you Tonks?

"Splendid Harry but did you have to do that?

"Course I did, you weren't even paying attention" Harry replied.

"One of these days you git I am going to have my revenge, count on it"

Harry laughed at Tonks and shook his head "Oh, it would seem I always have the upper hand."

Tonks glared at Harry with a shade of purple on her face which could only mean that Harry definitely would have to deal with any revenge plans that she had in store for him.

"Harry you have a marvelous cake ready here it seems, I better get a big piece before you do."

Remus was smiling at Harry as he probably knew what the cake was like and everything and Remus was probably Harry's second best adult friend behind the headmaster.

"So what were you doing at the ministry?"

Harry was still watching Tonks warily as she still had her wand out, all of that revenge could probably happen without him noticing and that was definitely not the way he wanted things to go, but now he wanted to see what was so important about the ministry business.

"Albus has given us a task Harry," replied Remus "due to the fact that we are at war and the Dark Lord could cause serious problems we have been instructed by Albus as chief warlock to construct safe houses over most of Britain and other locations in case of the event that our people have to leave their homes. Of course this is probably going to be hard on many, not to say that there will be those who despise our orders and choose to stay behind and if they go down that path then they will be at their own peril."

"Will I still be able to use my estates if this happens?" Harry didn't want to just let his estates up to death eaters, that was the last thing he even desired to do since these manors were premium houses.

"If you decide that you would rather stay at your estates that is your choice, but the order will have to fortify every aspect of these places, we can't let you be compromised"

Remus took out a glass and filled it up with cool and very ancient firewhiskey and the feeling of it made him sigh in contentment.

"We will have to discuss certain other matters related to your safety as well as to who will be with you should we need to go into hiding. Would you agree that the Weasley's could stay with you if the need arises?" asked Remus.

"That is very agreeable, but of course I wonder if Hogwarts would be safer if it hasn't yet been compromised by Voldemort."

"Voldemort probably has every intention of eventually returning to the school he once called home, at present I believe that is way far off, not to worry Harry I'm sure it wont be a problem for hopefully a long time but again we are just trying to be on the safe side, now why don't you go back to your friends."

Harry nodded at Remus and gave Tonks a wink to remind her at least to get it in her mind that she better watch out.

Back in the sitting room his friends were sitting talking amongst one another, they weren't making much in the way of big talk, this could be because of what Harry had just disclosed to them at that possibility Harry became a lot more upset thinking that he had made his friends feel helpless.

"Guys, its almost eleven, why don't we go to the floo and see if our guests will show up?"

At Harry's statement they readily agreed and shortly they were in front of the big fireplace that was in the kitchen. The kitchen itself was interesting since it was rectangular in shape. One wall had all the preparation areas such as the sink, counters and areas where food was processed along with the stove that was just next to the sink. On the wall across the room opposite this area, was the big fireplace that allowed people to come and go as they pleased, now with the heightened measures in place because of the war the fireplace had been charmed to only admit certain wizards and witches, if someone not recognized were to suddenly show up or attempt to make their way in, the floo would shut off and aurors would be the only ones who could more then likely be able to extract the offending person who was not invited.

Right at eleven the floo suddenly burst into its familiar green flame and one by one the invited guests walked out and shook off the ash on their clothing.

"Neville, so glad you could make it!"

"Harry, happy birthday!" Neville threw a small box into Harry's hands and it was so heavy that Harry almost fell over.

"What is this thing?" Harry asked, "I hope you didn't go all out and buy the most expensive present on the planet."

"Trust me, I think you will like it and it will probably do you a load of good later on down the road" Neville gave another pat on Harry's back then he headed into the sitting room to talk to the others.

Then Harry saw the floo light up again and out came Fred and George.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"We got your invitation a few days ago."

"And because you helped us get on our feet we need to thank you."

"So we brought a new snack product that will make you come back for more"

Harry was chuckling by this point, as was usual with the twins they drove him crazy but they had a valid point with their back and forth.

Harry put the snacks in the sitting room where they could probably be used later.

"Thank you for coming" Harry said to the twins when he was next to them again.

"Don't mention it Harry we wanted to come since you are the one that keeps us in business.

"And we get a flood of customers everyday because of you."

"Well I'm glad, lets get this party going."

The twins nodded eagerly and Harry fetched the rest of his friends and all of the occupants of the manor were gathered around the table where the cake would soon be placed.

Shortly Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake and Harry was shocked. On top of it was one candle and a miniature lion. Obviously it was not a real lion but it signified how close that Harry supported Gryffindor. The cake was simply made of rich creamy chocolate. Every person in the room admired the miniature lion on the top and Harry could not help but grin as the time came when he was able to make a wish and blow those candles out. What Harry did not expect was what Ginny did next to him as she was hardly if ever going to leave his side that day as it was.

Without any advance warning Ginny gave Harry a box that no doubt was a present and she begged Harry to open her present first. Harry was only too happy to oblige her request. Once he opened that package the most beautiful voice he had ever heard started singling a very tender and memorable piece to him, as he listened it dawned on him that it was Ginny's voice singling to him, from what he could tell Ginny had made up the piece herself and somehow had spelled the box to emit her voice and boy did it make his heart swell with pride for Ginny, she was a great singer at least for this.

Finally when it was over the box burst into ash supposedly because of how private that present would have been if someone else had tried to listen to it.

Harry turned to Ginny with tears in his eyes "Ginny, that was a wonderful present, thank you so much."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly and Harry couldn't breathe for a full minute as she did this but it was quite worth it when you had a girl who you were probably having feelings for hugging you, in fact she had been doing that several times already during the day. Harry wondered how Ginny had been able to spell the box when she still couldn't use magic outside the school and she said that her mum had cast the spell while Ginny sang, now that was dedication.

Then the opening of presents began, first Harry received a nice book on spells from Hermione including some spells that currently were not even taught at Hogwarts. Ron gave Harry a rare pack of cards that had a large value in the wizarding world, in fact these were first edition cards of famous wizards, it was possible that at some point in the future that their value would be quite high. Of course the twins had supplied Harry with almost a years worth of snacks that gave you energy and courage.

The big present that really got Harry going however, was the one that Neville had brought along and Harry wondered if in fact it was Neville's own present or one that someone else had given to Neville to bring, regardless if it helped him out in someway or other, he believed that it would provide a genuine benefit to his happiness. Harry carefully opened it and what he saw made him look at it in wonderment, it was a small square blue crystal that looked like it was a normal thing to someone who looked at it but Harry thought that it might be something more.

"Neville any idea what this is for, you say this is your present but it doesn't look like something that you would give out is it?"

"Harry I was simply given it by someone and they wanted me to give it to you as a present."

Harry wondered who in the world would give him such an item, what was it meant for?

All of a sudden the floo roared to life and out stepped a very tall wizard. He had a large briefcase with him and his eyes had that stern look that some wizards might take as a "we mean business" approach. Mrs. Weasley suddenly ran to the stranger.

"Lars!" Mrs Weasley held out her hand and they shook hands "Albus said you weren't going to going to be here until noon but what a pleasant surprise you're here."

"Madam I always tend to be early or on time. Since I heard that Mr Potter would be here based on what I was told I figured now is the best time to meet him, where by chance is Potter?"

Harry shuddered what was this stranger trying to do, was he someone that the Weasley's trusted? Was he someone that would help me to deal with the Dark lord?

Then the man turned his eyes on Harry and gave him a serious stare. The man's eyes looked so deeply attentive that it seemed as if Harry was never going to be able to look away from them.

"Ah Mr. Potter allow me to introduce myself. I am Lars Zardhassen. I am a professor of Defense from Switzerland. Albus has invited me to be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, but he also gave me the task of teaching advance forms of magic that might be beneficial against your Dark Lord. I grew up in London but Bern has been my home for years. I do hope you and I can work together." The man held out his hand and slowly Harry raised his hand and shook the wizards hand with a very guarded grip.

Beside him Hermione, Ginny and Ron were looking shocked; yet another defense professor would be joining the ranks of the staff this year, if this were any indication based on the interaction between Harry and this professor it looked like the professor meant what he said when he spoke to Harry.

"Sir, have you actually taught at our level before?

Lars looked at the red head sitting next to Harry "I have mainly taught at the secondary magical school level, college level magical school work in other words, as it was that kind of work that I would expect of my students every day of the school year. I do believe that I am more than capable of teaching at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron were feeling a bid odd, why would Dumbledore send such a wizard to teach them?

"Now if you don't mind I must get back to what I was doing" Lars looked at Mrs. Weasley "The meeting is at seven this evening is that correct?"

Mrs. Weasley had started cleaning the plates that the pieces of cake had been eaten on but had enough focus to answer that professor's question.

"That's is what I believe that Albus has planned, didn't Albus tell you what time it would happen?"

"No he did not Madam. I will be here a few moments early. Good day to you."

Lars was gone back through the floo in short order.

"Remus, did you have anything to do with this or did Professor Dumbledore?"

"I might have suggested at one point to Albus that he consider getting a professor who was quite a professional at Defense. I wish could I teach again Harry, but I think the students and parents would not approve."

Harry remembered the big thing Snape had done all those years ago when the potions master broke the news that Remus was a werewolf at the end of his 3rd year. Harry wondered if in fact Remus might be called on again to help this year, whether it was as a member of the faculty at the school or in some other capacity, it would be quite interesting.

"Well, Arthur and I are headed back to London to bring up some of the members of the order, they are in training all over Britain, some of them are in London and others are in other areas of the British Isles, so we expect to be here for the meeting a few minutes early. Happy birthday Harry."

"Be safe Remus" Harry looked at one of his greatest mentors with concern and it was a valid sentiment based on the fact that the death eaters were out on missions, being a werewolf had its advantages, but the disadvantage was silver minerals sitting around that could undermine Remus mission of helping the order.

Once Remus had left Ron and Hermione headed back into the sitting room, it looked like they were going to turn on the wireless and just chat.

A hand suddenly squeezed his and Harry knew that hand was Ginny's; it was slender and felt like a cushion that he didn't want to let go.

"Lets go outside Ginny" Harry helped her out of her chair and they walked outside, they knew that there were proper protections around the manor as the former families that had lived here no doubt had ancient magic that helped keep the place safe from outside intrusion.

As this was essentially the first time they had been able to see the grounds of Harry's estate since they had arrived just the evening before Harry decided that he wanted to take the view in.

On one side of the manor it was filled with swamplands, basically areas of grass with creatures of every kind moving through the grass although the grass was quite short, the land was pretty dry. Harry wondered if any of the said creatures were perhaps magical or it could be that many of them were muggle in nature, regardless each had a special place in the magical and muggle worlds.

The other side of the manor's land was what had Harry pleased. The entire left side of the house was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. Harry knew this ocean existed, he had learned about it in muggle studies and from the order members that would go abroad when times required, but this was a view that he would treasure for as long as he had this manor.

"Why would Sirius want to get a house here of all places Harry?" Ginny was staring at him now as she tried to figure out why this land had suddenly been available to them.

"I suppose that his family lines built many houses so that they had several places to defend themselves, maybe against the goblin wars or something."

"Could be" said Ginny "but can you imagine that most of his will concerned us?"

Harry and Ginny walked to the edge of that cliff or at least near it and looked out at the ocean, it was now just after the noon hour and that evening Harry once again thought on the fact that the entire order would meet for a long night of strategy planning and moving forward several measures to nominate a new minister for magic and vote on Harry being allowed to join the order, Harry did not know once again when the headmaster would arrive, he simply said this evening.

Thinking about Ginny's question Harry tried to formulate a reason and the only one that he could think of was that he and Ginny had found huge favor in Sirius' eyes, if so, Harry would have to see what Ginny would do.

"I suspect that he has our best interests, he wants us to succeed and yet I still have no idea what your family and the others have received from him, if I had to think of a guess perhaps a sizable amount of galleons are involved, because it appears that you and I got the most of this will. "

Ginny was out of her mind thinking about that, why did Sirius even care about her, deep down she did not really remember any time that Harry's godfather had shown any interest in helping her along in life.

"What about all the house elves what are we going to do about them?"

Harry thought on Ginny's question.

"Obviously they are under me now, I can't just let them get away because Voldemort will want them for himself, they could become his servants and we may not even know it."

Harry didn't want a certain close friend of his to get all worked up over the fact that these house elves were now his, in fact he figured that with the fortune that he had that it was only acceptable if he gave these elves a wage for their troubles.

Ginny smirked "Let me guess Hermione still has that organization on her mind?"

"I have no doubt that Hermione will stare me down and argue with me if she were to find out that the elves were not being paid, I don't think Dobby will forget about it anytime soon, I bet him and the kitchen elves at Hogwarts are coming up with ideas as we speak" said Harry.

That remark made Ginny laugh for a moment.

"What do you think of the manor so far?"

Harry was looking out over the coastline knowing that to their west were probably many more nations scattered about the ocean in which the manor was next to.

"Oh I love it," said Harry and he turned left and right looking this way and that as he looked at the water slowing crashing onto the shoreline.

Ginny looked along with him then said "Do you think that death eaters will be able to actually try to get here and cause mischief?"

"I am pretty sure that the ancient magic here could prevent them from staging an attack unless Voldemort somehow was able to break through the wards, but if what I have seen in that vision through his connection is a certainty then we have to consider safe houses, it doesn't matter where they are, Voldemort probably already knows how the family magic works here since that crazy buffoon Bellatrix is Sirius cousin, could be that she gave that snake some inside information on what if anything Sirius was able to achieve to make his estates resistant from dark magic."

Ginny nodded as he relayed this explanation; deep in her heart she still had that feisty protectiveness of hers and it would never go away, Ginny's feelings for Harry were there but she still had Dean as her boyfriend, it was a complicated relationship with dean as far as he was concerned.

Harry and Ginny spent a few more hours outside and literally sat down on the soft ground after thirty or so minutes, then Ron and Hermione came out looking pretty giddy and Harry tried not to stare at the smug look on Ron's face.

"What's up mate"?

Ron and Hermione sat down next to the other two and Ron had asked the question of what was going on. Harry still couldn't stop looking at the look on Ron's face.

"What are you all smiles for Ron, you look like you just suddenly won a chocolate frog card."

"I'll have you know that I just got something that will help me with quidditch."

Ron took out a small photo and Harry noticed that it was moving, it was a window and in the view a large broom stood gleaming in the daylight that was evident on the photo.

"Did you seriously just get a new broom for this school year?" asked Harry?

"That I did mate, I think it might rival yours but I'm a keeper not sure what good it would probably do to have a broom like this, its probably more suited for you Harry."

Harry snickered and sighed at the same time "Ron, its yours, I already have a broom that has provided me with great moments in the sky, I don't believe that I need a new sodding broom right now."

Ron sighed slowly "All right then mate but if you ever need a new one my mum would be glad to help."

"Ron I don't need her help just for a broom, I already have a good sized fortune."

Ron nodded at that "Yeah I suppose that's a valid point."

"Hermione, I need help on a potions essay," Ron said in a voice that sounded like he was desperate.

The essay that Ron was mentioning was not a required homework assignment but was rather something that Hermione had pushed Ron to consider working on as a form of practice for the upcoming school year, it was about a two-foot long essay that would require a lot of research and patience, Hermione through the years always ended up giving advice to Ron on how to make the essay match up.

"Oh Ronald, must you always ask me for help, this is your job, I advised you to do it at the beginning of summer and you aren't even half done are you?"

"Mione please don't leave me out to dry, I don't want the old git to get all slimed up with me."

Hermione sighed, Ron would never learn to be brave, at least not at that moment.

As they were speaking huge fat drops of rain started falling down on them, Harry looked up at the sky and there was a large storm cloud approaching.

"Lets get inside its probably going to rain and get all windy."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry covered themselves as the rain started coming down in sheets, running as fast as their stamina could take them they rushed into the manor and to the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley was sitting writing something on a parchment.

"I heard rain start falling, it's pretty loud."

"Everything's fine Mrs. Weasley" said Harry "We just don't want to get covered with all that rain."

"Of course dear of course"

Harry nodded at her and they all sat down and started another discussion, and so that was how the rest of the afternoon went, much was discussed about the upcoming school year including how Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry himself would do on the N.E.W.T's

At about 6pm Harry told the others that he had to prepare for the order meeting, but one person would not move.

"I want to be here with Harry when he goes through with all this."

Ginny had a stern look on her face as if she did not want to be left out.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but this is private order business, you may not be able to handle very much of what we discuss here its just too much for your mind to handle." Mrs. Weasley was now in the kitchen starting to make dinner for the meeting and couldn't help but overhear what Ginny was saying.

"I'll have you know I have been through much worse!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned at Ginny "No matter what has happened in your past I don't want my daughter to get it in her mind that she has to be everywhere."

Ginny's face turned red "Harry already told me about the vision he had so you can't really deny it, remember we talked about it with you!"

That stopped her mum short; it was true that both Harry and Ginny had discussed the vision with her back at the Burrow but now Ginny had something that probably meant a lot more.

"Ginny, I do remember you telling me that you were a witness of the vision, I suppose dear that I cant stop you from telling the order what you saw, but that's all, you have to leave the kitchen when you're no longer needed."

Ginny nodded at her mom glumly, it was obvious that she would not have her way this time but perhaps maybe she could get from Harry what was going on tonight, so she resolved to ask after the meeting.

"Go have fun" Harry said to the others "I'll see you after the meeting, just don't eavesdrop on everything because I don't want an irate Dumbledore to deal with."

The others laughed uproariously at this but Harry told them to knock it off "Be sensible, this is all serious it's not a game. "

After some more upset feelings over not being able to be at the meetings, the others headed elsewhere and Harry stood next to the floo while Mrs. Weasley was till focused on cooking a large dinner meal for the night, roast chicken and a very interesting soup with a variety of vegetables.

It was time to give this meeting a go.


End file.
